The present invention relates to enclosures, and more particularly to a wireway for enclosing electrical conductors.
Wireways are well known in the construction industry and typically comprise duct-like enclosures for housing electrical conductors such as wires and cables to isolate the conductors and prevent dust, dirt, oil and/or water from coming into contact with the conductors. The entire wireway run is typically comprised of various types of wireway fittings such as straight lengths, elbows and T's. Such fittings are connected together in various combinations so that the wireway run may be employed in various applications.
One such known wireway includes various fittings which are telescopically fit together. Alternately, the edge margins of individual fittings are screwed together.
Although prior wireways provide adequate enclosures for electrical conductors, there remains a need for a multipurpose, inexpensive wireway that may be readily adaptable for use in various applications.